


Bachelor Auction

by lost_spook



Category: Public Eye (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random Generator Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If nothing else, Frank's odd life keeps Percy amused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Auction

Frank walked through the lobby, contemplating awkward explanations ahead. He’d slip out, but that wouldn’t be fair on whoever had finally bid for him.

Instead, he found a smug Inspector Firbank, waiting with his ticket. “You don’t half get yourself into some situations, Frank. Any particular reason?”

“Took a wrong turning,” said Frank. “Ended up as bargain of the week. Fetched 10p.”

“Only because Mrs Jones felt sorry for the bloke running it. Couldn’t drop her ticket fast enough, I tell you.”

“I think if you’re enjoying this so much, _you_ owe _me_.”

Percy grinned. “Half a pint – or 10p?”


End file.
